The present disclosure relates generally to message management systems and more specifically to a unified system and method using middleware for processing messages.
Messaging systems can provide services providers, subscribers, and others with a central service for processing a variety of messages such as network control signals, data packets, email, voicemail, faxes, and so on. Messaging systems can serve as an integration points for other systems in order to provide their subscribers with more advanced services. Messaging systems can also offer their subscribers helpful features such as text to voice presentation of messages and a web portal for managing messages. Such systems are known in the art, for example, in interactive TV set top boxes (STB) which allow a user to access programs and to surf the Internet or monitor telephone calls received via, for example, the network of a cable service provider. Messaging as used herein is to be broadly construed to include messages not seen by the end user.
In conventional embodiments, all applications need to carry their own service modules, which cause conflicts, reduce communication between applications and increase redundancy that consumes precious memory. Applications also need to be localized and tested for conformance with versions of the respective operating system. In other words, when new operating systems are introduced or operating systems are updated, applications may need to be rewritten and retested for the new environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing improved web and mobile-based messaging services across legacy and next generation STB technologies, including bidirectional connectivity across all screens. There is further a need to enable service providers to integrate these capabilities into the product mix with a minimal amount of development and integration work.